1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, watercrafts provided with an outboard motor attached to a rear end portion of a hull are widely known. Such watercrafts are capable of moving forwards or in reverse by switching the direction of rotation of a propeller provided on the outboard motor (e.g., see JP-A 2009-208654).
Specifically, the watercraft moves forward by causing the rotation of the propeller to produce a rearward water flow, and moves in reverse by causing the rotation of the propeller to produce a forward water flow.
However, the outboard motor according to JP-A 2009-208654 is disposed at a distance, in the rearward direction, from a rear surface of the bottom of the transom.
Therefore, a problem occurs in that during a reverse movement, the forward water flow strikes the rear surface of the bottom of the transom, thus reducing the force propelling the watercraft in the reverse direction.